Trust me
by RealizeHerPast
Summary: Munristiana and Terin. The story of us...
1. Chapter 1

**_One shot for Kristiana! Enjoy (: Love you girl. This was fun making.. haha._**

* * *

"Come on Kristiana hurry up!" Munro complained outside the bathroom door. I was trying to look perfect for our dinner tonight.

He had invited me over to meet his brother Thomas, and Thomas's fiance, Erin. As well as his parents and little brother, Michael.

I was so excited that i had to go out and buy a fancy spaghetti strap purple floral dress that fell just above my knees, with a giant purple bow on the side and black high heels to match.

I checked one last time in the mirror to make sure i looked okay and opened the door, revealing the dress and Munro's shocked expression to go with it.

I immediately blushed and he took my hand in his, twirling me around.

"You look too amazing for words." he smirked and came down to kiss my cheek gently.

"T-Thanks" i stuttered and my face immediately turned red.

"Come on." he held his arm out for me to take, which i gladly accepted, and escorted me to the car where he opened the door and let me get in.

He walked over to the passenger side and got in, turning on the ignition and driving towards his house.

I lovingly interlaced our fingers and sighed heavily.

"Is everything all right?" he looked over at me nervously.

"I'm fine.. Just kind of nervous about meeting everyone. What if Thomas's fiance is snobby? Or what if she hates me and is stuck up?" i replied looking over at him then down at our hands.

"Kristiana, you have nothing to worry about. Your amazing and his fiance is nice and sweet. You'll like her. Trust me." he smiled and kissed my hand.

I grinned and noticed we had come to a complete stop in front of his large home.

Being an actor obviously he had a big house.. nothing compared to my apartment. Though i have to say it is pretty nice.

He looked over at me and smiled faintly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes.." i mumbled. "I hope."

I whispered the last part and unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Walking over to where Munro was he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the front door.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me, kissing my temple and pushing open the front door.

"After you." he nodded towards me and grinned.

"Why thank you." i mocked and stepped inside. My heels made a clicking sound when it hit the hardwood flooring.

He laughed and put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me down the hallway lightly.

"We're here.!" he called out and listened to feet pound up the basement steps and the door swing open.

A older woman with blonde hair poked her head around the corner and smiled lovingly at me.

"You must be Kristiana! Munro NEVER stops talking about you!" she grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom.." Munro groaned and face palmed.

"Oh come on Munro, You were right about how pretty she is! You and Thomas have picked very beautiful girls. Now you need to help out Michael." she winked at Munro and he rolled his eyes.

More footsteps pounded up the stairs and two men came around the corner.

One looking exactly like Munro only with a buzz cut, which i assumed was Thomas, and an older looking man who clearly was Munro's dad.

"Your here!" His father held out his hand and smiled. "Mr. Chambers. Call me Scott."

I shook his hand and grinned. "Hi Scott."

Munro wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. Making me stumble a bit on my heels.

"MICHAEL GET UP HERE!" Munro's mother called down the stairs.

"Erin, Kristiana is here!" Thomas also called down the stairs.

More feet hit the steps and i began shaking. Munro's grip tightened and i suddenly felt more secure.

A tall boy, with a buzz cut also and a mole on his right upper lip appeared around the doorway to stand in the mob of people. Michael.

As well as a short girl with brown and blonde hair. She was so pretty!

She wore a strapless black dress that came to her upper thighs, and had sparkles everywhere except for the black silk belt around her tiny waist. She looked 30x taller then i presumed in the sparkly black ankle boots she was wearing.

I was so uncomfortable being here. I felt ugly and pathetic compared to her..

"You must be Kristiana!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Your way prettier then Munro described you! And trust me.. he describes you quite vivid.!" she smiled and looked me up and down before hugging me again.

"Yes yes yes, Munro isn't very descriptive, we get it. Is dinner ready?" Munro mocked and pushed past everyone to walk into the rather large kitchen decorated with jalapeno peppers and other Mexican themed things.

"Almost!" His mother grinned and led everyone into the dining room.

**xxx**

This was going to be fun..**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kristiana.. Erin.. When will I be expecting grandchildren?" Munro's mother cooed.

Erin's fork dropped. Thomas's jaw dropped. I nearly choked on my food and Munro spit his water all over the floor. While Michael burst into laughter.

"What?" she smiled lightly and picked at her food while trying to get more information about me and Erin.

So far the night had gone pretty good but it was kind of awkward at first. But everyone was so sweet, and accepting.

I leaned back, now stuffed from all the food that was made.

"So Erin.." i interrupted Munro's mom, "What do you do for a living? Or what do you plan on doing?"

_Fuck. That was lame. What if she just wants to be a house wife or something? I'm so stupid sometimes!_

"I love writing. So if that will take me anywhere then I'm going to be a writer!" she said cheerfully and forked a bite a asparagus in her mouth.

"That's really cool. What kind of books and writing are you interested in?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and raised her very thin eyebrow and smiled. "I read horror and i love writing horror and mystery. You know.. lots of blood and gore and stuff. My cousin is an artist so she draws the pictures."

"Really? Is your whole family artistic? My family is too! I love writing but horror scares me too much. I don't do well with being scared."

"My whole family is a bunch of artists i guess." she sighed. "We all have different personality involving art such as - One of my brothers is a carpenter. Art with wood - Another brother is just amazing at drawing superheros and stuff like that. My mom is an amazing artist but doesn't use it for anything useful. My cousin of course is an amazing artist as well, she draws horror, dragons, zombies, stuff like that. And then there is me. The writer and i do pretty well at pottery." she grinned.

"Oh my.. My family isn't anything compared to yours.. I write but mostly fanfictions about my favorite show or something."

"What's your favorite show?" she looked at me weirdly.

"Degrassi." I glanced over at Munro and he was giving me a toothy grin.

"Oh my God that's my favorite show too!" she smiled wide.

"Really? It's so cool. I've watched it since i was.. 9!"

"I've watched it since i was 7" she grinned and continued eating. Another awkward silence fell over us and Munro finally stood up.

"Who wants dessert?" he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

Everyone at the table 'Aww'd sarcastically and Munro rolled his eyes before stepping into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

He came back moments later carrying a giant platter filled with different kinds of cheesecake. One in particular catching my eye.

Chocolate of course.

_Do i take it? I don't want to look like a pig for liking chocolate! Ugh this dinner is so difficult. -Sigh- Erin looks like she's welcome to everything here and i don't want to act snobby and take it.. Is it the only piece or is that one over on the opposite corner chocolate? UGH!_

"Kristiana?" Munro stared at me and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Y-Yes?" i asked. He grinned and repeated "What kind would you like?"

"Uhm.."

_The decision AGAIN. Urg.._

"Chocolate." i finally said and regretted when he started laughing and served it onto the small plate. He handed me the plate and a clean fork and continued serving everyone else.

He was such a gentleman..

_*Swoon..*_

"Kristiana?" Munro was staring at me weirdly.

"What?" i asked a little freaked out.

"You were staring off into space.." He chuckled and kissed my head.

Erin was giggling as Thomas was feeding her small bites of cheesecake, and kissing her immediately after. Michael was playing with his phone.. and Munro's parents were deep in conversation, not paying attention to anyone.

"How are you doing.?" Munro leaned over and whispered after he sat back down.

"I'm doing okay." i blushed a little and bowed my head, hiding my face.

His fingers gently lifted my chin and he kissed the corner of my lips.

"You have no reason to be jealous of anything or anyone." i stated, referring to Erin. "Your beautiful, and your the perfect girl. For me especially."

I blushed even redder, if that was possible, and quietly ate my dessert.

Munro stood up and took all the plates.

After he took them to the sink he came back and picked me up bridal style.

"We're going to go for a walk to the park.. Would anyone like to come with?"

"We'll go." Thomas smirked a little and hooked arms with Erin.

"Lets go then." Munro lowered his gaze and smiled at me before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek and opening the front door.

He turned sideways to get me through and walked down the sidewalk and into the middle of the street.

"COME ON HURRY UP!" Munro laughed at his slow brother giving Erin a piggy back ride.

"OH SHUT UP" Thomas called back and started running toward us.

They passed us and he spun her around to look at Munro.

"Now who's slow?" Thomas chuckled and continued running down the streetlight lit empty street.

Munro let me down and told me to get on his back. I complied and hopped up, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely.

Munro sped up and we were finally running next to Thomas and Erin.

We were all laughing and Thomas and Munro were panting lightly. We finally saw the park around the corner and slowed down to a trot.

"I call swings!" Erin called out and squirmed to get off Thomas's back.

Thomas let her down and kissed her before she took off her boots and went running in the sand towards the swings.

"I CALL THE OTHER ONE!" I yelled and Munro let me down and i handed him my heels.

I ran to the swing next to Erin and sat down on it. My dress going up a little.

"So Kristiana. Did Munro ask you anything yet..?" Erin looked over at me while she started swinging.

I glanced over at the two brothers who were trying to climb to the tallest branch on the tree.

"No.. Why?" I finally responded.

"Oh.. Uhm. Nevermind." She looked down at the ground and started covering her feet with sand.

_Did she know something i didn't..?_

_What?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**NAG NAG NAG. I love you Kristiana. Here's for you (:**

* * *

The stars were out.

It looked so pretty at night.

I glanced over toward Erin and Thomas.

They were laying on a red comforter, on the roof of Munro's house.

She was giggling, and Thomas was pointing to random stars and naming each of them 'Erin'.

I sighed at them. They were so cute.

"How are you?" Munro asked softly, making me jump slightly.

"I'm doing better then i thought." i smiled lightly and looked back up at the stars.

"Good." he whispered and laid back on the blanket, with his arms folded behind his head.

I laid beside him and laid my head on his chest.

"Erin's really nice. I think she finally likes me.." i stated and closed my eyes.

"She never hated yo-" he was interrupted by a flash of light and a girl giggling.

"That one's going on facebook." she beamed and pressed 'save' on her phone.

Thomas wrapped his arm around her waist and laughed.

Munro rolled his eyes and grinned, playing with one of the curls in my hair.

"You'll have to change your relationship status soon."

"Why?" i looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Because.." he looked down and sat up. I sat up as well and looked at him strangely.

He looked really nervous, and scared.

He pulled something out of his back pocket and looked down, grabbing my left hand, he was on his knees.

"Kristiana, Will you marry me?"

Before i could respond, another flash of light.

"Yes!" i squealed and hugged him.

_Flash._

"Awwww!" Erin grinned and hugged Thomas while i held onto Munro for dear life.

Finally. My dream was coming true.

I was going to be Kristiana Chambers.

Finally.

_Flash._

**_xxx_**

**_

* * *

Nag nag nag.. -.-" Either way. LOVE YOU KRISTIANA. This is only part 1 of the wedding.. thing.  
_**


End file.
